Love Triangle
by OCAT24
Summary: Three girls play a cross between love dice and spin the bottle and it gets a little intense..., ps the third genre is incest family *warning* sex


Mohanian (mo Han ee ehn) story characters:Morgan Bombing, Olivia Havens ,Hannah Havens, and Monica .R. Obot

"Okay, lets do this, my girlfriends!" Morgan said. The three did a three way low-five and they purposely made all of their hands brush against each other's crotches. "Oops! Hee hee! Missed!" Hannah giggled "yeah. Missed! Hee hee!" Olivia giggled. "Hee! Lets go into my room and "miss" again!" Morgan said. She lived in a mansion and right now her parents were away for a couple days and the only people there were them and her dad's high-tech security robot Monica. Morgan Olivia and hannah ran into Morgans door and triple locked the door. The three were a couple(but they had favorites) and lived by the saying they made up: "youre never too young to have a threesome!" But the three never did one yet. "LETS PLAY DICE BOTTLE!" Morgan and olivia giggled and pointed at hannah. "is it my turn?!" Hanna cried. Olivia and Morgan stifled out a yes then fell into a fit of giggles. "YES! okay, Olivia, get the dice. Our dice has six sides. Everyone had to do everything for one minute. No more, no less. One being a choice to pass. Two being a kiss. Three being a tongue kiss. Four being naked sex. Five being a choice. Six being a switchoice." "A switchoice? Yes!" Morgan thought. Both the havens girls were cute, but there was something about hannah that turned Morgan on. Sure, Olivia was cute, but only because she looked like HotHannah(morgan's special name for hannah). Hannah on the other hand had incest eyes for Olivia. Looking exactly like her was part of it, but Olivia was also attractive on her own. On the other other hand, Olivia was set on Morgan and thought she looked downright sexy and would do anything to impress her. "Alright, lets get started! Hannah said. "Ill go first!" She spun the bottle and it slowly went around and around. Her, Olivia, Morgan,Her,Olivia, Morgan, until it finally settled on... "OLIVIA?!" Hannah yelled. Her and her twin were sitting there, both cheeks burning. Olivia started to sweat. Hannah just sat there staring at the ground to Olivia and back again. "Ooo! doing things with Olivia will be fun!" Hannah thought. She had to bite her lip to hold back a squeal. Morgan looked upset, but hannah couldn't figure out why. Maybe Morgan liked Olivia too? Ooo, yes, that was it! She wanted to make Morgan super jealous, so she gulped forcefully and rolled the dice. It settled on a three. Olivia blushed harder and reluctantly scooted over to hannah. The two moved closer until they were eye to eye. Then Olivia thought "she does look like me. Maybe this wont be so bad... No! It will be AMAZING!" Morgan sighed and said "your minute starts...NOW!" Olivia leaned in and all of a sudden her tongue was entwined with her sisters and it felt...strangely good. Olivia decided she would ask hannah to sleep with her at their sleepover when Morgan was sleeping as she pulled her twin the girls forgot Morgan was there as Hannah thought "its not as amazing as i thought it would be, but its still good." "TIME!" Yelled Morgan. "Wow, Morgan looks, pretty hot... Has she always been like that?" Hannah wondered. She pushed away the thought and looked into her sisters eyes. Olivia looked like she enjoyed it. She whispered in hannah's ear "sleep with me tonight when Morgan's asleep" and spun the bottle. It went her, hannah, Morgan, her, hannah, Morgan, until it slowed down and landed on Morgan. Olivia giggled and Morgan blushed as the havens twin tossed the die. It settled on a five. Morgan gasped and Olivia's hands flew to her mouth, but she was smiling underneath. Olivia sort of laughed and said "Well, if we do it, its not like we're GAY or anything, right?" "Um, i guess so, heh heh." Morgan mumbled. Hannah was snickering. She took the timer from Morgans hands and encouraged "get into position" and with that, Olivia and Morgan took off their clothes and scooted closer to each other and sat until their legs were both spread apart, revealing Morgan and Olivia's vaginas. One dry, one wet. "Annddd...GO!" Morgan and Olivia closed the gap and their vaginas closed in. The two both groaned and Morgan started to get wet while she held her hand behind Olivia's neck as Olivia stroked Morgans soaking wet vagina. the two pulled into a kiss, tongues embracing each other. Hannah couldn't take it anymore or she would... So instead she yelled"THATS TIME!"Olivia and Morgan kept going. "aHEM! THATS TIME." Hannah grouched. Morgan and Olivia looked up and blushed. The two got their clothes back on and Morgan spun the bottle. It landed on hannah. Morgan and Hannah both blushed crimson and looked away, but Morgan smiling. Olivia rolled the dice for them and when it landed on a one, she placed it so it looked like it landed on a five. Morgan looked at the die as well as Hannah did too. Morgan tapped her chin." Hmmm, choice..." She just had sex with Olivia and was a little tired, so she settled on a tongue kiss. That was enough... For now. "Ill do a tongue kiss." Hannah thought "i can do with that. She IS sexy..." Hannah said "OK! ill do it! And got into position with Morgan, arms around each other and eyes locked. "123 START!" Olivia yelled. Morgan shot into hannah and pressed her lips and tongue on hannah's mouth. Hannah protested then relaxed into the kiss and returned it to Morgan stronger. The two fell onto the ground Morgan on top of hannah and the two started quietly humping each other. Olivia wanted to shout "it was only kissing! Not Humping!" But she was enjoying the show. A while passed. It was way past a minute but Olivia hannah and Morgan wanted to keep going. Morgan brought her hand up to hannah's chest and started playing with Hannah's nipples by rubbing them and squeezing them. Hannah responded by moving down to Morgans neck and sucking on it. Morgan groaned and started to grind her hips against hannah. "Maybe i should stop the timer now..." Olivia thought. Then Olivia glanced over and saw Morgan fumbling with hannah's skirt button. "TI- um, ti- tim" Olivia couldn't bring herself to say "Time." It was too interesting. Morgan finally got the skirt off and casted it aside. She pulled away from the kiss. Hannah opened her eyes. "Morgan why'd you sto-" she realized Morgan was putting kisses on her. First she kissed the neck and sucked on both nipples. Then she moved down to then belly then down to hannah's sensitive spot. "M-M-Morga-" "Shhh!" Morgan shushed hannah. She bent down and playfully began playing around with hannah's moist vagina, batting it from side to side until Morgan got bored. Then she stuck her tongue out and licked around it. All of a sudden juice sprayed Morgan in the face and Morgan looked up at hannah. "Heh. Sorry!" Hannah blushed "continue" Morgan licked up the juices and sprayed some on hannah who lapped up every bit she could get of Morgans shaft. Olivia sat there eyes bulging and mouth wide open, wishing she could do that too. Finally the two flopped over, both out of breath and pleasured. "That...was...that was" Morgan breathed "incredible" hannah gasped. They remembered Olivia was there. "OLIVIA!" They whipped their heads over in her direction. There Olivia sat with a smirk on her face. Both girls turned red at the sight of Olivia. She smirked some more. "You two can get some rest, but you two are coming into my guest bedroom tonight. And Bring the stick you found outside. Night night!"


End file.
